Yay Camp!
by SharinganRasengan
Summary: Naruto was about to go on a scout trip along with Sasuke,Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,and Choji. What kind of chaos would happen? And a secret was about to be revealed. Ok I know I suck at summaries. This story is mainly based as my school's camp tomorrow. Thank you for reading anyways


**A/N:okay I got bored and then this story kinda popped into my mind,and the main inspiration is because me and all my friends are gonna camp tomorrow! Aackk I can't wait! I'm gonna scare some of my friends! Ok enough of 's just continue k?**

**Disclaimer:You already know that everything is Kishi's right? I own ABSOLUTELY nothing...**

**Rated: T (don't worry everything's save!)**

* * *

13th of February... Nothing to do really until next week!Darn it,it's gonna be a boring week! Maybe I can train some more so I can beat that Sasuke-teme?But I also wanna eat all those ramen! But going to Sakura-chan's house is not a bad idea as well! Arghh,why should I be this frustated? This should be a week for me to slack off and do completely nothing,yes? Ah,forget about it now,maybe I need some fresh air...

Hm... What's that noise over there? It's really unusual that this place is really noisy. It's the river for goodness sake. What?Kiba and Shino? I know Kiba is really the active type,but Shino? I barely even saw him talking.

"Yo guys,whattsup?" I greeted them.

"Oh it's you,Naruto!" Screamed Kiba

"Hey,hey! What are you guys doing? And Shino? Are you...laughing?!" I asked.

"Naruto! We have a really cool plan for this week since we are totally bored! I'm gonna ask some boys to join us for some... 'FUN'! Care to join?" Kiba nearly screamed again.

"Yeah! Totally,I thought I'm gonna die in the world of boredom! When will the fun start? Where? What are we gonna do? With who?" I asked excitedly.

"Tonight! With maybe Shikamaru and Choji...Oh! You should ask Sasuke you know!" Kiba explained.

"Sure! It'll be fun! I'll ask Sasuke right away,so can you ask Shikamaru and Choji?" I jumped.

"Kay,meet you in front of the gate in 30 minutes! Oh,I almost forgot! Prepare things for a night! We are going camping!" Kiba yelled the last part.

I gave them a wave and ran as fast as I could to Sasuke's I entered his home.

"Hey! Sasuke! Sasuke! Ya hear me? Pack your things! We are going camping! With Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru,and Choji! C'mon! It'll be so much fun!" I said,panting.

"Dobe,what on earth are you doing here?!" He said,still in his oh-so-calm voice.

"Pleaseeeeee,Sasuke? I even brought your favorite tomato chips!" I smirked.

"Well...maybe I need some relaxation after all." He said.

"Yay! C'mon,hurry up pack your things!Meet ya in 10 minutes in front of the gate! See you!" I ran back to my home and stuffed all necessary clothes and a few ramen! Yum! I also brought my beloved wallet that I had since I was still in the academy,Gama-chan!

* * *

"Guys! Are you settled? Cuz I am!" I told everyone who gathered in front of the gate.

"Sheesh,calm down. You are really troublesome. Why did I agree to join you again?" Someone said,totally Shikamaru.

"Come! Let's go! Or we will never make it there!" said Kiba.

And we went to the place where Kiba led us... Yeah it took about 5 hours,but no worries! We finally made it! And I was admiring the view,when Kiba was feeding Akamaru,Shino...standing...Sasuke was cooking something useful for us,Shikamaru was watching the clouds,and Choji,of course eating.

"Hey guys,the main activity won't start until 10 pm,so you could use some rest and Shino will prepare for some 'dinner' okay? Kiba smirked.

"Um okay. Prepare something delicious,please!" asked Choji.

"I'll make sure that." Replied Kiba.

* * *

"Hey,Sasuke? It's already 9.50 right? Why didn't Kiba and Shino come back yet? I wonder if they got attacked or something..."I sighed.

"Don't know." Sasuke replies shortly.

"Maybe we should go find them? I'm worried for the dinner." Choji looked terribly worried.

"Hm, let's try anyways." Said Shikamaru.

"Kay,I think they went to this on!" I commanded.

"Hey,Naruto...What's that?Is that a...scream in pain?" Said Sasuke softly,quiet in an unusual tone.

"I heard that too,but I don't think it is our dinner."

"Well,we should check that out,Choji. I don't wanna miss the dinner too." I said as we went to the voice.

"What the heck...is that voice?" Sasuke's tone turned slightly annoyed.

AND THEN...

"Kyaaa,wh-what's that creepy face?! Nii-san!Where are you when I need you?! Aaah! PUT...THAT...AWAY! PUT THAT AWAY NOW!Aaackk!" We all saw the famous Uchiha Sasuke...Screaming like a 5 years old girl who lost her teddy bear?! That sure was a rare treat.

"Sasuke? You are terrified of that... mask?" It sure was scary,with its green face like ogre,popping eyes,and bloody nose along with a messed hair. But I don't really think it's enough to make us scream.

"HAHA!That sure was exciting,right Shino dude?"Said Kiba,giggling with Shino!

What?Kiba and Shino?But?Aren't they off to get us dinner?What?!Oh I get it!So that is...

"Wh-what!No it's not like I screamed or something you bastards!"Sasuke tried to defend himself,but who would believe him? I mean really it's totally the first time I saw Sasuke so desperate about a thing!

"Dude,we totally saw you screaming and begging for your Nii-san to help you! I mean,Itachi?!" Said Kiba.

"Just shut the hell up!I'm tired,I'm going to sleep." Sasuke stomped into the tent.

"Woah dude I still can't believe it! Well yea,I'm sleepy too! See ya all tomorrow! "Waved Kiba.

"Me too." Said Shikamaru and Choji in a unison.

"Well,I guess I do need some sleep ,night all!" I went into my own tent.

This is totally the weirdest yet fun camp ever. Still wondering about Sasuke's fear of ghosts though... haha I doubt I'm gonna sleep well because of this.

* * *

**A/N: Yay done! My first one shot! I know it's really short and awkward but please leave a review?Anything appreciated as long as it's not a flame :( You know I'm a newbie ;(. Well anyways I mentioned Itachi there! OHMAIGOSH I love Itachi so much . all my classmates knew that for sure! Oh and so sorry for Sasuke's OOCness! I can't think about anything else.-. Don't you know that I have almost exact same plan as Kiba and Shino to scare the cobra team? Well,wish me luck! I hope our camp is gonna be as fun as Naruto's lol,enough chatting then! **

**Jaa ne~**

**-Jess^^**


End file.
